Un Chevalier sorti de son contexte
by Vladamdam
Summary: Aiolia avait fait, il y a six ans, un serment à quelqu'un qu'il n'oublierais jamais. Mais cette personne, élue de son cœur, prendra un mauvais chemin, contrairement à lui. Tous deux devront pourtant combattre pour la même chose et contre les même opposants malgré leurs différences et les lois qui empêche leur amour d'exister. Abandonnée.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapitre I**

Si un jour, quelqu'un avait demandé à Aiolia la façon dont il voyait sa vie, il l'aurait avant tout qualifiée de « normale ».

Aiolia était un jeune homme fougueux, très actif, têtu et parfois un peu gamin. Il avait une petite vingtaine d'années et sa vie avait été assez calme, pour l'instant…

Son physique semblait tout aussi banal que son vécu… Il avait des cheveux bruns – roux qui maintenant, tournaient vers le châtain. Des reflets dorés lui donnaient l'allure d'un fauve. Ses yeux, d'un bleu océan profond, laissaient paraitre une envie du vivre importante… mais pourtant…

Les apparences peuvent être trompeuses… Sa vie avait toutes les caractéristiques pour qu'il soit heureux, mais quelque chose le tracassait depuis déjà quelques années.

Quelque chose, enfin… quelqu'un l'avait quitté subitement il y a cinq ans. Non, ce n'était pas un membre de sa famille celle-ci avait déjà disparue partiellement. Quelqu'un qui avait une tout autre importance à ses yeux, quelqu'un qui valait plus que son grand frère ou ses parents…

Il s'en souvenait de ce moment où il l'avait rencontrée, et il ne l'oublierait jamais…

Son frère et lui étaient en Grèce pour un voyage d'affaires. Aioros venait d'hériter de l'entreprise de leur père décédé aujourd'hui il en est le PDG et donc il se devait de régler quelques dossiers avec les entreprises locales.

Aioros avait donné quartier libre à son petit frère, alors âgé de seize ans, dans la ville d'Athènes. Les deux frères devaient rentrer dans leur pays natal le lendemain, dans la matinée.

À la tombée du jour, Aiolia se trouvait en haut de l'Acropole, seul. Cet endroit était pourtant, en temps normal, bondé de touristes mais ce soir, personne… Peut-être la température assez lourde pour ce mois de Juillet les avait fait fuir…

Le jeune homme marchait, découvrant donc par lui-même les merveilles du monde antique.

« Vous cherchez un guide ? »

Aiolia sursauta en se retourna aussi vite qu'il le put. Si rapidement qu'il faillit tomber. D'ailleurs, il voulait bien tomber, pas au sol mais dans les bras de la charmante jeune femme qu'il avait devant lui.

Elle semblait un peu plus jeune que lui et elle était plus petite. Ses longs cheveux noirs flottaient dans le léger vent de la nuit, qui avait finalement fini par s'installer. Malgré son regard confiant et battant, elle paraissait chétive. Décidément, cette jeune fille était charmante, très charmante…

« Vous saignez du nez » fit-elle remarquer en lui tendant un mouchoir.

Sortit de sa rêverie, Aiolia attrapa vivement le tissu et essuya le léger filet de liquide rouge qui sortait de ses narines. Il la remercia :

« Merci, je vous prie de m'excuser. Je suis tellement étourdi …

_Ce n'est pas grave. Il me semble que vous cherchez quelque chose.

_Non, je ne faisais que me promener. Pourquoi me posez-vous cette question ? , demanda Aiolia

_Je ne vous avais jamais vu par ici, il me semble que vous n'êtes pas originaire de Grèce donc je voulais savoir si vous apprécierez une petite visite des environs », suggéra la jeune fille.

La proposition était tentante, il n'avait rien à faire jusqu'au lendemain de toutes façons… Il accepta donc volontiers l'invitation.

C'est avec un trés beau sourire aux lèvres due la belle inconnue attrapa la main de notre héros et s'élança vers les vestiges. Il s'amusait de la voir s'enthousiasmer à lui apprendre ce qu'elle aimait, c'est-à-dire la mythologie grecque.

Elle connaissait son sujet à la perfection, répondant à toutes les questions d'Aiolia. Ils étaient tellement absorbés, loin de tout et fascinés qu'ils en avaient oublié l'heure, si avancée dans la nuit.

Ils avaient fait plus ample connaissance et maintenant se tutoyaient. Elle s'appelait Marie et était d'origine grecque.

Aiolia avait même réussi, subtilement bien sûr, à s'informer sur sa situation amoureuse. Elle était célibataire.

Mis à part ceci, leurs discussions abordaient différents sujets. Un se détacha des autres : **Les Chevaliers d'Or**

Les Chevaliers d'Or étaient directement liés aux légendes grecques. Tous deux purent apporter leur avis, éternisant la discussion :

« Les Chevaliers d'Or sont des combattants d'Athéna, ils protègent la paix et la justice, annonça Marie

_J'en ai déjà entendu parler, ils sont au nombre de douze, n'est-ce pas ? Un Chevalier pour chaque constellation du Zodiaque, ajouta Aiolia

_Oui, ces constellations sont un peu leurs étoiles protectrices le seul problème pour eux est que seul un natif du Bélier peut devenir Chevalier d'Or du Bélier et ainsi de suite.

_Pourquoi Chevalier d'Or ? Ont-ils un grade ? Comme pour les médailles ? Et on m'a toujours dit qu'ils vivent dans un certain Sanctuaire, demanda le jeune homme.

_Oui et Non. On les appelle Chevaliers d'Or car leurs armures sont faîtes d'or pur. Mais y a aussi une certaine hiérarchie, puisqu'ils sont les plus forts combattants d'Athéna. Il me semble aussi qu'il y a des Chevaliers de Bronze de d'Argent mais je n'en suis pas certaine » répondit Marie.

Tous les deux s'arrêtèrent un moment et, dans le silence le plus total, observèrent les constellations et les étoiles qui brillaient dans la nuit. La jeune femme reprit :

« Par contre je n'ai jamais entendu parler de ce Sanctuaire.

_C'est apparemment l'endroit où ils vivent, mais je n'en sais pas plus », fit Aiolia

Il y eut un nouveau moment de silence. Le jeune homme observa Marie un long moment, sans qu'elle ne s'en aperçoive. Il se rendit compte qu'il avait eu le coup de foudre pour la jeune grecque.

Il l'invita à dîner dans un restaurant, en ville. Marie accepta tout de suite et ils partirent ensemble depuis le sommet de l'Acropole.

La fin de soirée s'écoula dans un mélange subtil de culture et de séduction dont ni l'un ni l'autre, ne pouvait se lasser il était sous le charme de Marie, qui visiblement n'était pas indifférente au sien.

Le lendemain arriva rapidement et Aiolia dut quitter Marie. Il lui promit qu'un jour, ils se reverraient et qu'ils perceraient les mystères des Chevaliers d'Or ensembles.

Durant les dernières minutes à deux, le jeune homme prit son amie dans ses bras, sous le regard amusé d'Aioros, qui observait son petit frère de loin, pour ne pas le déranger. Marie sentait le souffle chaud de son compagnon dans son cou, ce qui n'était pas désagréable, de son point de vue.

Le temps pressant, dans un excès d'adrénaline, Aiolia mordit doucement la peau de Marie. Il s'appliqua à laisser une marque dans le cou de celle qu'il aimait. En même temps, Marie savourait ce baiser et s'accrocha à lui comme si son sort en dépendait.

Peu après, le jeune homme la lâcha. Leurs regards se croisèrent une dernière fois, ils étaient remplis de surprise, de compassions, de promesses d'amour et d'une pointe de crainte. « Peur de quoi ? » me direz-vous, c'était tout simplement de l'inquiétude, celle de ne plus jamais se revoir.

Cette frayeur était ce qu'ils craignaient le plus, car il était fort possible que les chemins de nos deux tourtereaux ne se croiseraient plus. Ils habitaient dans des contrées différentes et n'avaient pas de moyens suffisants pour se permettre de vivre ensembles. Peut-être leur passion commune les aideraient, mais ce serait délicat…

Aiolia quitta finalement les bras de Marie et monta dans le jet privé appartenant à la société, avec son frère qui portait toujours sur lui de regard bienveillant.

C'était la première et la dernière fois qu'ils l'avait vue. Cependant, le jeune homme hésitait : si cette nuit avec cette charmante jeune femme dénommée Marie avait-elle été un mirage, un rêve ou la réalité ?

Aiolia ne l'avait jamais retrouvée malgré ses recherches incessantes, cela lui fit comme un vide dans son cœur.

Son plus grand regret était et il s'en torturait l'esprit : Pourquoi diable n'avait-il pas demandé son numéro de téléphone ! ?

Décidément, il n'était pas doué…


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre II**

Mais cela se passait il y a cinq ans déjà. Il l'avait laissée avec des regrets mais son travail l'avait obligé à revenir dans son pays natal, laissant donc sa compagne en Grèce.

Depuis, son travail faisait sa vie. Son frère, Aioros, l'avait embauché et lui avait assigné un poste sans aucune responsabilités mais ne lui laissant que peu de temps libre et qui le stressé beaucoup. Mais Aioros n'était pas fou. Il ne voulait pas que son frère ne travaille jusqu'à l'épuisement ! Il lui dit donc :

« Tu devrais prendre des vacances, et j'ai justement trouvé l'endroit idéal.

_Mais en ce temps de crise, nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre de prendre des congés, affirma Aiolia, réaliste

_Tu connais mal la société !, s'offusqua son frère, on en a largement les moyens ! »

Aioros sortit son ordinateur portable et montra alors une page à son frère.

« Il existe un centre de relaxation sur une ile grecque, cet endroit est réputé pour sa sécurité et sa proximité avec un lieu historique appelé 'Le Sanctuaire' », expliqua Aioros.

À l'évocation de la Grèce et surtout du Sanctuaire, Aiolia commença à s'intéresser vraiment à ce que disais son frère. Il avait donc accepté ces vacances inattendues. Le jeune homme devait partir la semaine suivante pour la Grèce.

Aiolia achevait sa journée de travail. Il avait profité d'un moment de calme pour rechercher, sur Internet, ce qu'était ce Sanctuaire.

Marie et lui en avait parlé lors de leur discussion sur les Chevaliers d'Or. Le Sanctuaire était un lieu sacré où Athéna et ses guerriers, les Chevaliers, vivaient. C'était également le lieu de formation de ceux-ci.

Le Sanctuaire était gouverné par le représentant de la déesse, le Grand Pope. Il était très animé car c'était le théâtre de terribles combats d'entraînements, qui constituaient majoritairement la formation des Chevaliers protecteurs de la paix. La déesse Athéna haïssant les armes, les Chevaliers qui combattent à ses côtés devaient maîtriser des techniques de combats à mains nues.

Une semaine plus tard, le jeune homme était arrivé à cet endroit, accompagné d'Aioros qui avait profité du voyage pour prendre quelques jours de congés. Le centre se trouvait dans un village appelé Rodorio, sur une ile des Cyclades du Sud de la Grèce.

Ils n'avaient pas choisi vraiment le meilleur moment de l'année : des pluies torrentielles s'abattaient sans cesse, des éclairs zébraient un ciel nuageux en permanence.

Et la pluie continuait encore et encore ! Pas une seule éclaircie depuis leur arrivée ! Aiolia ne supportait pas d'être enfermé au centre et décida un soir, de sortir du village.

La pluie dense et bruyante ne laissait que peu de visibilité, mais Aiolia comprit vite que les habitants paniquaient. L'un d'eux l'interpella, d'un air affolé, mais le bruit assourdissant du tonnerre couvrit sa voix.

Aiolia aperçut rapidement la cause de cette agitation : le fleuve débordait ! Le torrent grossissait à vue d'œil sous l'averse et menaçait d'inonder Rodorio !

Le jeune homme dévala la rive et découvrit un immense amas de rochers et de troncs d'arbres déracinés par la foudre. L'éboulement déviait le cours du fleuve et les flots engloutissaient peu à peu le village !

Personne ne pouvait l'aider actuellement, il voulait sauver Rodorio, ses habitants et bien sur son frère ! Ils étaient tous en danger ! Il ses promit de les protéger à jamais ! Et, hors de question d'abandonner !

La force de son cœur le porterait toujours plus haut ! Il sentit monter une énorme énergie en lui, elle se canalisa dans ses poings fermés. Tout un univers en lui explosa et une force surhumaine se répondit intérieurement.

Il eut l'impression que tous les gens qu'il connaissait étaient avec lui et emplissaient son esprit, son cœur et ses mains.

Une aura se forma autour de lui. Une lueur blanche orangée l'entourait, lui donnant un aspect de combattant, et surtout… **de Chevalier ! **

Il frappa une seule fois l'éboulement. L'impact fut tellement puissant qu'il fissura et se changea en gravas ! Après cette surpuissante libération d'énergie, Aiolia s'évanouit. La barrière détruite, le fleuve se déchaina… sur lui ! Il fut emporté par les flots, il était encore inconscient.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre III**

La douleur était vive, le choc semblait avoir été violent. Aiolia demeura allongé pendant un long moment avant de s'apercevoir qu'il n'était pas seul. En effet, un homme le regardait avec un sourire mi- amusé, mi- soulagé sur ses lèvres.

Cet homme devait avoir entre vingt et trente ans. Il avait une taille fine et des traits doux. Ses yeux bleus des mers étaient cachés par des lunettes rectangulaires, lui donnant un air de documentaliste. Son visage était entouré de mèches vertes d'eau, une couleur peu commune mais pourtant, elle lui procurait un charme exceptionnel.

Aiolia se redressa et se mit à râler, les injures sur le bout de la langue mais il se retint de peur d'offenser l'homme qui était en sa compagnie.

Il tenait un livre mais celui-ci s'en être désintéressé pour porter son attention sur le jeune homme. Il regarda Aiolia et prit sa température. Le jeune homme était en parfaite santé malgré les efforts héroïques qu'il avait fait pour le village.

Le fleuve avait repris son cours habituel Aiolia en était rassuré. Il regarda un long moment l'homme qui s'occupait si bien de lui. L'inconnu commença la discussion :

« Je suis impressionné, je te l'avoue. Vouer un tel acharnement à sauver les habitants est un acte de bravoure exceptionnel.

_Sont-ils vivants, ai-je réussi à les sauver ? , demanda rapidement Aiolia

_Oui, ils le sont. Je me présente : Camus, Chevalier d'Or du Verseau. Je ne suis pas le seul à avoir été surpris par ta réaction face à ce danger, le Sanctuaire entier t'en est reconnaissant, répondit Camus calmement,

_D'accord, mais n'étageront pas, je veux bien croire à de vieilles légendes, je connais les mythes du Sanctuaire et des Chevaliers, mais on n'a pas de preuve de leur existence ! » lança Aiolia, peu convaincu

Ledit 'Chevalier du Verseau' décroisa ses jambes et laissa apparaitre une sorte d'urne.

Cette 'urne' se présentait sous la forme d'un cube doré. Aiolia avait lu, il y a quelques temps, que les Chevaliers d'Athéna en avait chacun une et qu'à l'intérieur se trouvait une armure. Celle-ci était ornée de signes représentant le Verseau.

Aiolia était désarçonné, subjugué, ébahi. C'était clairement un artefact du Sanctuaire ! Une preuve que ce n'était pas uniquement un mythe. Il resta béat devant l'armure plusieurs minutes, sous les yeux amusés de Camus.

« Acceptes-tu l'invitation du Sanctuaire ? » demanda celui-ci.

Aiolia fut tellement surpris qu'il ne sut répondre. Au bout d'un certain temps, il réussit à articuler :

« Est-ce vraiment le Sanctuaire qui m'accorde le droit de faire partie des leurs ?

_Oui tout à fait, mais il te faudra tout de même te battre pour acquérir une de ces merveilleuses armures. Elles sont peu nombreuses alors que les prétendants sont nombreux.

_J'accepte, mais pour tout vous dire je n'ai vu aucune trace du Sanctuaire dans les environs.

_C'est normal, le Sanctuaire es, comme tu le sais surement, un endroit sacré où vit Athéna. Les humains 'normaux' ne peuvent accéder à ce lieu, ils doivent d'abord y être invités pour le rejoindre. Et autre chose : tutoie-moi, j'espère que tu deviendras bientôt un de mes compagnons de bataille ! », finit Camus.

À le demande du Chevalier, Aiolia se releva et prit le peu d'affaires qu'il put emmener. Il suivit Camus et tous les deux discutaient gaiement pendant le voyage.

Camus était quelqu'un d'assez froid, mais on fond, Aiolia sentait que le Chevalier avait quelque chose de familier un peu comme s'il l'avait déjà vu. Il avait remarqué son accent Français et sa passion pour les livres. Il semblait très instruit et plutôt généreux.

Il portait l'urne contenant l'armure sur son dos. Elle était assez imposante. Aiolia le questionna sur e sujet :

« Cela t'as pris combien de temps pour avoir cette armure ?

_Environ un an, mais c'est la difficulté des combats qui est surprenante, expliqua-t-il, les duels sont ardus surtout si tu ne sais pas utiliser ton cosmos.

_Mon cosmos ?

_Oui, le cosmos est l'énergie qui t'a aidé à tout exploser et que tu as détruit le barrage. Au Sanctuaire, tu apprends à la maitriser et à l'utiliser. Mais ne t'inquiet pas, tu auras un professeur.

_Comment se fait-il que j'ai pu supprimer cet amas en un seul coup ? Le cosmos est-il si puissant que ça ?

_Oui… il l'est. Tu sais que l'univers, tous les êtres vivants, dont toi et moi et tous ce qui excite en général sont constitués d'atomes ?

_Oui bien sûr, déclara Aiolia, mais quel est le rapport avec le cosmos ?

_Eh bien le cosmos est une force qui permet de détruire ces atomes, donc les corps. Mais s'il n'est pas bien contenu ou s'il est utilisé dans un but ou pour une cause corrompue, il peut devenir dangereux. Nous, les Chevaliers, utilisons cette énergie à nos risques et périls, car si le cosmos est utilisé trop souvent, il peut exploser et détruire son utilisateur.

_Mais lorsqu'il explose, son énergie est décuplée, et le Chevalier devient plus puissant ?

_Oui, tout à fait, voilà pourquoi au Sanctuaire on entraine des Chevaliers, pour qu'ils développent leur cosmos et l'utilisent pour la bonne cause. », affirma Camus

Ailolia acquiesça malgré qu'il n'ait pas totalement compris ce que lui avait dit le Chevalier. Une question lui passa par la tête :

« Le Sanctuaire n'est-il pas surprotégé ?

_'Surprotégé' est un mot fort. Il est vrai que s et que certaines armures ne sont pas attribuées à leurs Chevaliers mais le Sanctuaire n'est pas sans défenses ! Il manque encore quelques Chevaliers d'Or, ces derniers ont des armures attribuées au Signes du Zodiaque comme moi qui suis le Chevalier du Verseau.

_Quelles armures sont sans Chevaliers ?

_Je te dirai ça plus tard » répondit Camus.

Aiolia s'aperçut qu'en discutant, ils étaient arrivés à Rodorio. Camus lui expliqua qu'ils avaient encore de la route à faire et qu'ils se devaient d'être d'arriver au Sanctuaire le lendemain à la première heure.

Le jeune homme évita soigneusement son frère, il allait surement s'inquiéter, mais le futur Chevalier ne pouvait expliquer les raisons de son départ. Même si Aiolia partait pour plusieurs années, il ne se souciait pas de sa vie professionnelle auprès d'Aioros.

Les habitants du petit village avaient retrouvé le calme habituel, la météo s'était apaisée. Aiolia les salua amicalement mais ne s'attarda pas.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Camus et lui étaient repartis. Cette fois, le voyage se fit en silence, malgré les quelques questions d'Aiolia auxquelles le Chevalier du Verseau répondit de façon très précise et très calme.

Aiolia découvrit que les Chevaliers d'Or vivaient dans douze temples antiques, chacun d'eux représentaient le Signe du Zodiaque de leurs locataires.

Il restait encore à attribuer cinq armures d'Or : celles des Poissons, du Lion, du Sagittaire, de la Vierge et celle du Scorpion. Le jeune homme, natif du cinquième Signe, allait s'entrainer et combattre pour remporter l'armure du Lion.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre IV**

Camus et Aiolia marchaient depuis la veille. Le pauvre garçon était exténué du long voyage et n'attendait qu'une seule chose : arriver au Sanctuaire.

Le Chevalier le regarda. Il souria, devinant le souhait du jeune homme à côté de lui. Il est vrai qu'Aiolia méritait un peu de repos heureusement que le Sanctuaire n'était plus très loin.

Aiolia marchait la tête basse, fatigué. Il scrutait la terre boueuse dans laquelle il essayait de ne pas tomber. Soudain, le jeune homme aperçut un pavé, puis un autre. Les pierres blanches formaient un chemin Aiolia leva la tête pour voir où il menait.

Ce n'était pourtant « que » l'entrée du Sanctuaire !

Les pavés entouraient une allée de graviers blancs, qui ressemblaient à du sable. L'allée était bordée de magnifiques bosquets de roses rouges écarlates.

Le chemin menait à une place aussi blanche que l'allée. Au centre de la place, une fontaine laissait voir des jets d'eaux clairs, cristallines et transparentes. La place semblait être celle d'un petit village, mais celui-ci était très différent de Rodorio.

C'était un village grec traditionnel. Les maisons étaient faites de grès de couleur claire, des oliviers et des bosquets de roses parsemaient les places et les coins de rues, des petits caniveaux apportaient l'eau de la fontaine à travers le village.

Cet air traditionnel ne faisait pas tout. Aiolia put remarquer des éléments modernes, s'accordant très bien avec le décor tels que les quelques lampadaires de style londonien, les portails en fer blancs et les magnifiques « skylines » de certaines maisons.

En effet, quelques maisons se détachaient par leur style résolument moderne. L'ensemble des habitations était dans les tons blancs, acier et bois. Les feuillages ajoutaient une teinte de vert et les toges des habitants ajoutaient des teintes rouge bordeaux et bleu ciel à cette palette de couleurs que formait le petit village.

« J'ai remarqué chez toi une certaine tendance à baver » fit remarquer Camus, le sourire aux lèvres.

Aiolia rigola à la remarque. C'était vrai qu'il bavait souvent, mais seulement devant les belles choses ! Il accepta le morceau de soie que lui tendait le Chevalier du Verseau et reprit sa contemplation du magnifique paysage qui s'offrait à lui.

La petite agglomération était située aux pieds d'une colline, une sorte de montagne à vaches. Plusieurs grands bâtiments se distinguaient facilement au loin. Dix-sept, pour être plus précis.

Trois de ces bâtiments étaient des arènes, elles se trouvaient au centre du village. On pouvait entendre quelques cris en sortir, des combats y avaient lieu tous les jours. Tout comme les autres grands bâtiments, elles étaient d'un style gréco-romain antique et le lierre grimpait aisément jusqu'à leur sommet donnant une touche de verdure aux parois blanches.

Les quatorze autres bâtiments serpentaient sur les pentes de la colline. Treize d'entre eux étaient des palais, des temples alors que le dernier, au sommet de la montagne, semblait être une gigantesque statue représentant une femme avec un bouclier et une chouette sur l'épaule.

Aiolia reconnut les douze maisons du Zodiaque, qui, comme l'avait précisé Camus, étaient habitée par les douze Chevaliers d'Or. Le treizième temple, entre la maison des Poissons et la statues d'Athéna au sommet, était habité par le Grand Pope le représentant de la déesse et commandant des armées. Il était aussi utilisé en tant que bibliothèque, réfectoire et de lieu de rassemblement.

Les quatorze temples semblaient, comme les arènes, être de style gréco-romain. Ils ressemblaient à l'Acropole d'Athènes.

Mais comme les maisons du petit village, ils avaient un penchant moderne, se caractérisant par de longues baies vitrées, permettant sûrement de voir de magnifique panorama et de faire entrer une quantité importante de lumière. Ils étaient faits de blocs de grès, de bois sombres, de vitres titanesques, de fers blancs et de verdures.

Certains temples, appelés « maisons », avaient des particularités. Par exemples la maison des Poissons, qui était entourée d'un magnifique champ de roses écarlates, donnant un reflet rouge à la colline verte. De la maison du Verseau se dégageait une atmosphère glaciale alors que de celle du Lion, une chaleur douce et agréable s'évadait.

« C'est… c'est magnifique ! fit Aiolia, subjugué,

_Ravi que le Sanctuaire te plaise, et c'est une bonne chose puisque tu vas y vivre pendant quelques années !

_Comment va-t-on s'organiser ? demanda le jeune homme,

_Tout d'abord, je vais te présenter le chef et les compagnons, puis enfin ton professeur » expliqua Camus.

Le futur Chevalier suivit son guide jusqu'au treizième temple, où se tenait une cérémonie d'accueil en son honneur.

Le Grand Pope les accueillit poliment et prit le jeune homme sous son aile. Aiolia se sentit légèrement écrasé par la force du commandant.

Celui-ci avait à peu près la même carrure que Camus, quoique plus grand. Son regard était rempli de gaieté et de bienveillance. Cet homme possédait de très longs cheveux de dos on aurait pu le confondre avec une femme, mais on voyait qu'il avait des traits virils. Il s'appelait Shion.

« Je te souhaite la bienvenue mon garçon, avez-vous fait bon voyage ? » demanda-t-il en s'adressant au Chevalier du Verseau,

« Oui, le voyage a été calme, répondit Camus

_Bien, les autres vous attendent. Vous devez être fatigués, je ne vous demanderais pas grand-chose. Je voudrais juste que notre futur Lion rencontre de ses compagnons. »

Aiolia regarda Shion, interloqué. Le Grand Pope venait de l'appeler « futur Lion », pourquoi ? Il n'eut pas le temps de lui demander car le représentant de la déesse et le Chevalier du Verseau le dirigèrent vers une grandes salle, au milieu du treizième temple.

Plusieurs personnes les attendaient. Le jeune homme put remarquer facilement leurs statuts : trois d'entre eux étaient des apprentis, les six autres étaient des Chevaliers d'Or.

Ils le regardaient tous. Leurs regards étaient doux mais pourtant, certains avaient des lueurs de jalousie. Aiolia se sentait oppressé mais il ne découragerait pas pour autant ! Lui aussi allait devenir Chevalier !

Tous dévièrent leurs regards lorsque Shion leur adressa la parole :

« Mes chers compagnons, dit-il d'un ton fort, je suis heureux de vous annoncer l'arrivée d'Aiolia, futur chevalier d'Or du Lion. Je vous demanderais de bien vouloir lui souhaiter la bienvenue et un bon séjour parmi nous ! »

Il demanda à Aiolia de venir auprès de lui, sur l'estrade. Le jeune homme s'exécuta, il s'avança vers le Grand Pope, la tête haute, le cœur gonflé de fierté et les jambes tremblantes. Shion passa son bras par-dessus son épaule et présenta notre héros à l'assemblée.

Vers la fin de l'après-midi, le jeune homme redescendit vers le petit village au pied de la montagne, où il avait rendez-vous afin de rencontrer son professeur, Regulus.

La rencontre avec les Chevaliers d'Or lui avait fait chaud au cœur. Il ne put s'empêcher de repenser à Marie et à sa promesse. Le jeune homme aurait tant voulu revoir sa compagne, pour lui annoncer son entrée au Sanctuaire !

Sur les escaliers entre le dixième et le neuvième temple, Aiolia crut halluciner ! Son frère ! Mais que faisait Aioros ici ? Il courut après cet homme et le rattrapit. L'homme qu'il avait devant lui ressemblait tant à son grand frère :

La même carrure forte et haute, les mêmes cheveux bruns foncés courts et ce bandeau rouge sur son front. Ses yeux marron brillaient de la même intensité et cette lueur de combativité.

« Je crois qu'il y a erreur sur la personne » dit l'inconnu alors qu'Aiolia l'eut appelé par le nom d'Aioros.

« Mon nom est Sisyphe, ancien Chevalier d'Or du Sagittaire. Tu es sûrement Aiolia, le prochain Lion » fit l'homme avec un sourire charmeur.

Aialia eut un petit pincement au cœur en pensant à son frère mais cette légère douleur partit rapidement alors qu'il discutait avec l'Ancien Sagittaire.

Sisyphe ressemblait effectivement fort à Aioros, notre héros eut l'agréable sensation que son frère se reflétait à travers l'homme devant lui.

Il discuta avec Sisyphe jusqu'aux arènes. Ils parlaient de tout et de rien, passant par le dîner du soir aux petites amies et conquêtes de leur passé.

Sisyphe présentait quand même une grosse différence avec son frère : lui riait, à gorge déployée alors qu'Aioros était plutôt réservé et froid.

Aiolia ne fit pas la même erreur qu'avec Marie : avant que l'Ancien Sagittaire ne parte, il lui demanda son numéro de téléphone. Ils se reverraient le lendemain soir au neuvième temple pour reprendre leur conversation.

Maintenant qu'il était seul, le jeune homme pouvait se diriger vers sons but initial, à savoir : rencontrer Regulus.

Le pauvre garçon eut bien du mal à trouver son professeur : les trois arènes étaient surchargées et immenses.

Mais lorsqu'il l'eut enfin trouvé, Aiolia tomba de haut ! ! Le même, tout simplement le même ! Un miroir parfait ! Déjà qu'il se tromper en appelant Sisyphe 'Aioros', alors maintenant, il allait se tromper sur son propre prénom !

Regulus voyait bien que son élève avait bien de la peine à se remettre de sa découverte. Eh bien ! On lui avait donné un de ces cas ! Au lieu de l'aider, il se moqua de la faiblesse de son protégé et ricana.

On pouvait l'entendre d'assez loin d'ailleurs, pour preuve : Sisyphe s'était retourné avec un sourire amusé vers les arènes. Est-ce que son frère aurait pu aider son élève ? J'en avais un doute...

De leurs côtés, Aiolia et Regulus étaient pilés de rire. Leur ressemblance avait installé une confiance puis une amitié entre nos deux compères.

Regulus n'était en fait qu'un grand enfant et n'avait trouvé mieux, pour le tout premier entraînement d'Aiolia au sein du Sanctuaire, un duel dans lequel des bâtons faisaient office d'épées.

Son professeur avait beau être âgé, il n'en n'était pas moins agile ! Aiolia avait du mal à toucher Regulus, qui lui, ne se privait pas de le mettre au tapis. Tous les deux riaient de bon cœur et s'amusaient comme des enfants.

Alors que l'élève, allongé sur le sable d'une arène vide, semblait en mauvaise posture devant un Regulus fier et triomphant, quelqu'un dut arrêter leur combat.

Ce quelqu'un n'était qu'autre que le Grand Pope, Shion. Les deux enfants devant lui étaient rouges écarlates tant ils avaient ri. Il les dévisagea avec un sourire au coin des lèvres : il n'aurait jamais pu croire Regulus capable d'une telle chose ! Les regards qu'ils lui adressèrent étaient tellement semblables, à la fois paniqués, énervés, fatigués et honteux que le Grand Pope partit dans une crise de fou rire.

« Eh bien Regulus, le nouveau ne te déplait pas à ce que je vois !, ricana Shion

_Oui en effet, c'est un garçon charmant, fougueux et vif » dit Regulus en regardant Aiolia.

Il aida son élève à se relever. Ce dernier, sans aucune discrétion, bailla, laissant apparaître une dentition blanche épurée, digne d'un fauve.

« Et en plus doté d'un magnifique sourire ! », ajouta Shion, fier d'avoir trouvé une perle telle qu'Aiolia.

Le jeune homme ferma directement sa bouche, honteux. Il avait sommeil et l'avait laissé comprendre. La nuit était tombée depuis déjà un bon moment, en même temps que l'arène s'était vidée peu à peu de ses combattants, mais ni l'élève ni le professeur ne l'avait remarqué. Ils étaient trop occupés de jouer…

Tous les trois quittèrent l'arène pour monter vers le dernier temple, où résidaient les Anciens Chevaliers, dont Regulus et Sisyphe et le Grand Pope. Regulus et Shion laissèrent Aiolia au cinquième palais, celui du Lion.

Trop fatigué pour voir la beauté spectaculaire de la maison, le jeune Lion avança à travers sa nouvelle demeure, à la recherche de sa chambre.

Un peu plus tard, car il faut bien se rendre compte que le temple était clairement gigantesque, tel un labyrinthe moderne lorsqu'il eut trouvé sa chambre, il s'écroula sur son lit.

Il s'endormit relativement vite, car le lendemain on lui avait prévu une journée bien chargée…


End file.
